


Unexpected Love

by ZuffyLiLi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sugar daddy Bokuto Koutarou, a crumb of nsfw, a crumb of violence, please be guided accordingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuffyLiLi/pseuds/ZuffyLiLi
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be Bokuto's fifth time to meet Akaashi but to his dismay, Oikawa does not bring Akaashi. Instead, Oikawa introduces his companion for tonight as Tsukishima Kei. Bokuto can see how instantly smitten Kuroo is for Oikawa's blonde eyed friend.Damn it what was up with Oikawa bringing really handsome men to these events?!?!?!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arxhabaki (sprinklednana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/gifts).



> A gift for Kea and Sien who both served as energy to finish this draft :)

Bokuto Koutarou.

Heir to the Bokuto Broadcasting Media and the next kumicho to the infamous Fukurodani Family. And lastly, he is known as the Demonic Owl of Information. Being the next head of an infamous family meant always knowing who's who and what's going to happen next. Today's not so surprising phone call comes from Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo Tetsurou was the kumicho of the most feared and oldest Yakuza group in Japan, the Nekoma Family. The Nekoma family has long established itself as a fearsome group with connections within the government to having shares in private multinational companies. They were an open secret amongst the elite, rich, and famous in Japan. 

The Nekoma family is an untouchable group.

So is the Fukurodani family.

Together both families are unstoppable.

They have been allies for a very long time already. Establishing a tradition for both their heirs to train together when they reach the age of 13 years old. That's how Kuroo and Bokuto met and became best brothers, partners in crime, and the bestest friends for life.

A year later they met Iwaizume Hajime, the next heir to the Seijoh International Law Firm (secretly a front for the Seijoh Family). Seijoh had just entered the Captain group alliance when they met. 

From that fateful day on, the three boys were inseparable from each other. Quickly all three boys climbed the ranks in their respective families as individuals. But as a trio, they gained a more infamous reputation and were called the triumvirate of destruction and death. 

They were feared by everyone. 

"Better make this quick. I'm about to head over to Shimada Night club and see if Kenma has the goods"

"Always in a rush my dear bro! Can't I call you to ask how are you and how's life been treating you?!?!?!"

Bokuto knew immediately Kuroo was gonna ask him for a favor. 

"Cut the crap Tets. If you wanted to make small talk with me you'd just text. So, what do you need?..."

After an hour of Kuroo pleading with Bokuto and a promise of Kuroo's guaranteed "anything you need I will deliver it to you" coupon. A few days later, Bokuto finds himself at a boring rich society party. 

He already knew everyone at the party. But to his utter surprise Bokuto does not have any information on who the raven-haired and gunmetal blue-eyed man is. And this mysterious person was with Oikawa Tooru, the heir to the Oi mobile company. 

Knowing Kenma and Konoha were out for today (a rare day off!) to attend one of Tokyo's biggest gaming tournaments and conventions. Bokuto had no way to know who was this mysterious raven-haired man. But he was already thinking of his plans to know this mysterious man....

Should Bokuto stalk him (get the info from Kenma and Konoha) and then meet this mysterious man after the event or ask Kuroo to introduce him to the mysterious man. Or plan C: unintentionally embarrass yourself in front of the mysterious man.

Bokuto goes with plan c.

Because he did embarrass himself in front of the mysterious raven-haired man by bumping into a waiter that was carrying a glass of red wine. 

Thank Gods I'm not wearing a white shirt Bokuto thought as he wiped off the red wine from his black shirt. From the corner of his eye, Bokuto caught the mysterious raven-haired man smirking at him. 

Oh oh oh so you enjoyed seeing me get spilled on

"I wonder why my dear bestest bro has been eyeing us....and with the way, he’s looking at us right now could start a bomb to explode," Kuroo Tetsurou said, eyeing the raven haired man across him. Iwaizume and Oikawa just looked at each other as though having 

"We should probably save Bokuto from more embarrassment," Iwaizume says and waves over to Bokuto to join them.

That night Bokuto only gathers two pieces of information about the raven-haired mystery man....

1\. His last name is Akaashi

Akaashi's reason why he wasn't giving his full name to Bokuto was that he didn't want to get easily stalked by the next CEO of the most powerful broadcasting and media network.

(Bokuto’s gut feeling tells him Akaashi also knows he is the next Kumicho of the Fukurodani Family)

2\. Akaashi knows Bokuto is the demonic owl of information and also he finds Bokuto boring because Bokuto already knows and always has information on the person before meeting the person.

When Akaashi said those words it was like time slowed down and the atmosphere in the room became tense because the raven-haired Akaashi was telling Bokuto Koutarou this while looking into his eyes. Bokuto couldn't look away from those gunmetal blue eyes. Gunmetal blue eyes met golden eyes who accepted the challenge. 

From that fateful meeting, Bokuto looks forward to every rich societal party Kuroo and Oikawa will be attending 

—

The second time Bokuto sees the enthralling Akaashi was in one of the extravagant parties hosted by the Ushijima family, a powerful political family in Japan. 

The only information Bokuto gets this time was that Akaashi loves to drink red wine and likes cold cuts and cheese, and lastly delicious Onigiri from Onigiri Miya (luckily Bokuto is childhood best friends with the Miya brothers!!!)

—

On the third time Bokuto meets Akaashi it's during one of Kuroo's wild parties in his Roppongi Hills penthouse.

Bokuto is happy to extract three pieces of information about Akaashi. Thank you to Oikawa and Iwaizumi for suggesting a wild game of truth or dare tequila shot body edition.

1\. Akaashi studies literature and media at the prestigious University of Tokyo.

2\. Akaashi likes to spend all his free time in the library or sometimes in the cafes near the school.

Now Bokuto's secret search for Akaashi will now be a bit easier and he can now somewhat send Akaashi a few gifts of affection. 

3\. Akaashi loves greek mythology and classical literature or anything related to literature!

Bokuto mouths a thanks to Iwaizumi before he and Oikawa disappear upstairs. 

And when the party ends Bokuto sends a text message to Konoha and Komi.

"Please inform both newbies Onaga and Anahori about their first assignment: find a first edition book of the Great Gatsby signed by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Have it delivered to a raven-haired and gunmetal blue-eyed man named Akaashi who can be found either in the UTokyo's library or the cafes nearby. And please leave a note saying: until we meet again - K. Bokuto" 

—

When Bokuto and Akaashi meet for the fourth time. Akaashi has a small smile on his face and his eyes try to hide the glee but Bokuto sees through Akaashi and smirks at him.

"I’m very surprised your men found me in the library"

"You’re not surprised about a first edition book appearing before you after just 2 days?"

Akaashi lets out a small laugh at this. 

"I'm not surprised about that but the story of Great Gatsby does surprisingly fit us very well..."

"Oh yes it does but unlike the tragic ending. You and I will have a beautiful happy ending"

At the end of that night, Bokuto learns Akaashi tastes like coffee and vanilla. Also, Akaashi has the most mesmerizing giggle Bokuto has ever heard in his life. He suddenly can't control the fire and hunger growing in his stomach.

A hunger to taste Akaashi's soft lips again.

A craving to hear Akaashi's mesmerizing giggle.

A blazing yearning to feel Akaashi's soft touches on Bokuto's skin again.

Bokuto Koutarou now had an addiction to the raven-haired and gunmetal blue-eyed man, Akaashi.

—

From that night on, Bokuto sends little gifts of affection to Akaashi once or twice a week. Both Onaga and Anahori are now labeled as Bokuto's little helping owls.

—

Tonight was supposed to be Bokuto's fifth time to meet Akaashi but to his dismay, Oikawa does not bring Akaashi. Instead, Oikawa introduces his companion for tonight as Tsukishima Kei. Bokuto can see how instantly smitten Kuroo is for Oikawa's blonde eyed friend.

Damn it what was up with Oikawa bringing really handsome men to these events?!?!?!

Bokuto soon learns why Akaashi couldn't make it for tonight's party. Akaashi had an important deadline to meet for his thesis and was now hiding away in the UTokyo's library.

"Onaga-kun and Anahori-kun, this task should be done ASAP! Please head over to Onigiri Miya and pick up my order of one dozen onigiris and also buy a bottle of Tomi no Oka 2016 red. Lastly please buy the latest MacBook pro. Have everything delivered to Akaashi-kun at UTokyo's library. Thanks"

—

Akaashi is wondering why he finds Bokuto's men right in front of him at 9:30 pm on a Friday night. He hasn't been surprised by the extravagant gifts Bokuto has been sending him these past few months. He feels like Bokuto has unofficially taken up the position to be his sugar daddy. With all the extravagant gifts Akaashi has been receiving and with an unanswered invitation of "I found a very lovely penthouse apartment in Roppongi Hill area would you like me to buy it for you?"

But tonight's gift is something more meaningful and helpful, well in Akaashi's mind. Bokuto has sent him one dozen onigiris from Onigiri Miya (Akaashi has suspected Bokuto had a connection with the Miya Brothers), an expensive bottle of Tomi no Oka (Akaashi's favorite red wine) already chilled in an ice bucket with a wine glass at the side, and the latest MacBook pro with all of Akaashi's favorite programs and games already installed.

Is this how you start being a sugar baby? 

Being spoiled by Bokuto "Demonic Owl of Information" Koutarou was slowly rubbing off on Akaashi. But Akaashi "the all-knowing owl" Keiji is someone who always takes notice of well meaningful hard work. 

Akaashi has decided to give Bokuto a little reward....

So, he takes out a piece of paper, writes on it, and gives it to Bokuto's men.

—

I'm free this monday. Let's meet at SkyTree Cafe 350 at exactly 11:30 am. I'll be the one in the black coat. See you on Monday Bokuto-san. - Akaashi K.

—

Bokuto immediately sees Akaashi seated at one of the tables near the windows. True to the note Akaashi was wearing a black coat and sipping on a cafe latte. Sensing someone looking at him, Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto eyeing him with hunger, lust, and passion mixed into one. He waves to Bokuto join him at the table.

"Hello Bokuto-san, how are you?" Akaashi asked smirking at the man across from him.

Bokuto smiles at him as he leaned in closer. Not losing eye contact with Akaashi.

"Usually when someone sends me a note it has their phone number in it, so I could message them for a date. But Akaashi-kun you are definitely the epitome of a brave soul"

"Thank you for flattering me, Bokuto-san. Please order what you like to eat. Lunch is on me" 

Throughout the meal both of them discuss a variety of topics from the usual questions of how are to personal questions like what did you study/what are you studying. When lunch ended Bokuto finally decided to shoot his shot.

"Akaashi-kun are you busy today? I was hoping to spend more time with you"

For the rest of Monday Bokuto showed Akaashi a world filled with luxury only the incredibly wealthy could access. They first went to the public museums (but because the Bokuto family always donated to the museums Koutarou had special access to the more private and rare collections of artwork), next they went to the Sunshine Aquarium at Keiji’s request (But if Koutarou had his way he’d bring Keiji to the Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan or to the Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium or two both Aquariums. As for transportation, they could always use his private jet), then for dinner Koutarou insisted they dine at Ginza Kojyu (They had the whole place to themselves), they end the date by having dessert at the famous Hidemi Sugino patisserie. 

When Koutarou dropped off Akaashi at his college dorm (Kou is still torn if he should just go ahead and buy the Roppongi Hills penthouse without Akaashi knowing or he should just wait for Akaashi’s yes please buy me the penthouse) he decides to shoot his shot.

“Keiji-kun, since we’ve been on a date already can I take you out to dinner on Friday night?” 

“I’ll see you on Friday then” 

—

Lunch and dinner dates became weekend getaway dates, the gifts now became a daily occurrence, and finally, Bokuto got to buy the Roppongi Hills penthouse for Akaashi, he and Kei are now neighbors in the same condominium building. Now, Akaashi has no experience in being a sugar baby but if this how you become a sugar baby then he needs to learn how to get used to all the luxury he’s been showered with. From rare literature items to private tours of rare and expensive book collections, and everything else money can access/buy/offer, Bokuto made sure Akaashi had everything within his reach.

—

In no time everyone in the Fukurodani Family and in the captain group alliance came to know Akaashi as “Kou’s baby owl” which came with an invisible sign saying “Do not touch and do not harm unless you want Koutarou Bokuto’s wrath on you”.

But of course, there were stupid and reckless wannabe criminals who thought they could get away with harming Bokuto’s Kei and Kuroo’s Kei. Such a deadly combination of wrath to be blessed on to those foolish criminals. Akaashi has never asked Bokuto how he got his “Demonic Owl of Information” nickname but tonight he would see just how demonic Bokuto could get. 

Being escorted into a bare and windowless room that had no other exit but the locked door. In the middle, was a man bound and gagged and who had a sack covering his face. He must be the one responsible for the almost kidnapping of Keiji and Kei. The room’s atmosphere was tense and deadly with both Kuroo and Bokuto giving off a killer aura. 

When the room is suddenly filled with the smell of hot iron Keiji and Kei are shown out of the room and into the infirmary to get treated for injuries. It’s after when Keiji gets treated for his sprained wrist that he goes to check on Bokuto. It’s when Keiji re-enters the bare room that he finally understands why Bokuto was given the nickname. 

“PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!!” The man cries as the hot iron burns his skin and marks him again. Akaashi sees the concentration, determination, and confidence glowing off Koutarou as he tortures the guest in retribution. The Bokuto he sees is different from the Bokuto who has courted him during the past few months but nonetheless the man in front of him is still the Bokuto Koutarou. Even soaked in blood and sweat Akaashi can still see his Kou, the playfulness he knows is still there and the glee of doing something is 100% there. 

Yes, the Koutarou Bokuto who has been courting/dating Akaashi is there. 

“Koutarou, I want to go home” Keiji whispers into the room making Bokuto stop whatever he was about to do with the guest. Bokuto nods in understanding and immediately snaps off the guest’s wrists and finishes the guest off with multiple stabs in the back. 

“Washio and Komi, you guys finish up here,” Bokuto commands his right-hand men who are guarding the door. They nod and take over the task of disposing of the body. When they arrive at the underground parking, Bokuto takes Akaashi into his arms and breathes in Akaashi’s scent like he was reassuring himself everything was alright and Akaashi was alive and safe. 

Akaashi hugs Bokuto giving him more reassurance that he is now safe from danger. 

“Let’s go home Kou” 

—

Days after the incident every organized crime syndicate in the underworld knew not to touch or harm Kou’s star ( named Akaashi Keiji ) and Kuroo’s moon ( named Tsukishima Kei ). But if they were still foolish and stupid enough to try and bring harm to those two boys then all hell will break lose. 

The relationship between Akaashi and Bokuto changes after the fateful night.

Bokuto now goes home to the new mansion he bought for him and Akaashi, the home where they’ll start their family once Akaashi becomes a successful writer. Yes, they may still be young but both Akaashi and Bokuto have had a long ass discussion about what the future means to the both of them.

The future to Bokuto Koutarou is the following:

Going back to a warm house after a day in the dark and cold. Be greeted by the warmth of his family, Akaashi and kids tackling him to the ground with hugs.  
Waking up next to Akaashi and Akaashi’s beautiful smile. (And maybe in the future waking up to the sounds of giggles filled with happiness and glee from Akaashi and their future kids)  
Finally knowing what warmth and love is.

The future to Akaashi Keiji is the following:

Truly knowing what a house filled with warmth feels like  
Waking up next to the person who inspires you to be a better person every day  
Finally having someone who loves Keiji for who he is.

Akaashi is still a university student and Bokuto is still training to be the next Kumicho of the Fukurodani family. And so for now, Bokuto and Akaashi are enjoying their alone time by traveling to Italy (Specifically Amalfi to enjoy Bokuto’s private oceanside villa and Lake Como to find a suitable lake side villa for when they start their family), London to feed Akaashi’s hunger for literature (And to use Bokuto’s London penthouse), Paris to enjoy the cafes, museums, and fashion shops (Bokuto is pleased to learn Akaashi loves small time but high quality designers), and then their last stop for their Europe trip is Spain to enjoy the tapas, beaches, and sun. 

Currently, the two love owls are enjoying the sand, sea, and sun of Hawaii. 

Indeed, love comes in unexpected ways.


End file.
